Enfant turbulent, vois ce que cache l'arbre sous ses feuilles
by jej58
Summary: Il a été sacrifié pour assurer leur survie, et encore pour les même raisons, l'identité de ses parents lui est cachée. N'a-t'il pas déjà suffisamment donné! Une fois de plus a été une fois de trop, il ne sera plus la victime des ambitions de Konoha!


**Enfant turbulent, vois ce que cache l'arbre sous ses feuilles.**

Salut cher lecteur,

si tu lis ces lignes c'est ique tu t'apprêtes à découvrir l'histoire que j'ai écrit. Mais avant de commencer, tu dois savoir une chose; c'est que ce récit n'est pas que le résultat de mon imagination mais, d'abord et avant tout, celui d'un questionnement. Questionnement dont je suis sûr qu'il t'a peut-être à toi aussi traversé l'esprit à un moment ou à un autre, et auquel j'ai tenté de trouver une réponse dans d'autres fics mais jamais de manière satisfaisante( le sujet était au mieux bâclé, et quand il était traité sérieusement c'était toujours assez bref, me laissant un goût de trop peu ). Donc tu l'auras compris, c'est ce même questionnement qui sera la trame au cœur de cette fiction.

Quant à tes éventuels doutes, questions, appréciations et/ou récriminations; les reviews sont là pour ça. Et je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre, bien que ça sera dans la mesure où je n'auto-spoil pas mon histoire.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,

jej58.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je les lui emprunte pour l'amusement et le plaisir, mais je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur utilisation. Cependant : Les autres personnages, et une partie du monde que vous découvrirez, m'appartiennent entièrement. S'ils vous plaisent, j'en serai ravis, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation. Merci d'avance.

* * *

 **Première opportunité: Anniversaire.**

Voici Konoha, fierté du pays du feu et plus grande puissance militaire du monde ninja.

Ce village ayant été créé par des ninjas, pour des ninjas, et étant géré par ceux-ci. De ce fait, il n'est pas étonnant que le mode de vie des shinobii et kunoïchi aie profondément influencé ses habitants, même civils. Tout les aspects de cette philosophie en soi qu'est le nindo y sont reproduits; car malgré les sourires avenants et les attitudes bienveillantes qui préservent les apparences, pour ses citoyens les rumeurs ont valeur d'informations si elles se recoupent, les secrets autant de moyens de pression lorsqu'il s'agit des autres et jalousement gardés lorsque seu sont les leurs, les manipulations de fins ouvrages pouvant tromper les plus alertes et les complots précieusement gardés dans l'ombre pour mieux dominer l'adversaire!

Et c'est à ce dernier point, qu'en ce 10 octobre, nous allons nous intéresser.

Pourquoi cette date? Pourquoi ce jour précis?

Parce qu'aujourd'hui un petit garçon se retrouve seul comme chaque année à cette date, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire.

Ce petit garçon, vous l'aurez compris, c'est Naruto.

Comme dit précédemment, en ce jour particulier un point précis nous intéresse. Un point qui contrairement à se que vous pourriez croire n'est ni la condition quelque peu particulière de notre jeune hôte, ni sa filiation directe qui ici nous intéresse.

Non, ce sûr quoi doit porter notre intérêt est subtil, si subtil que cela ne vous traverserait jamais à l'esprit tellement c'est impensable. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si subtil? Me demanderez vous.

Cette chose sur laquelle doit porter votre intérêt, c'est ce que Naruto cache!

Mais je vois venir,《Qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon fraîchement entré dans sa huitième années d'existence pourrait avoir à caché?!》.

Et c'est là qu'est toute la subtilité...Naruto n'a rien à cacher!

Si Naruto lui n'a rien à cacher, il cache bien quelque chose! Cependant, il y a une nuance à apporter pour que vous compreniez bien mes paroles; ce qui est caché par Naruto l'est à son insu, il n'en a absolument pas conscience, comme l'arbre qui dissimule la forêt ou la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

《Que cache Naruto à son insu alors?》

La réponse à cette question et toutes celles qu'elle entraîne demanderait un développement long et compliqué, mais en bref elle peut se résumer à ceci: ce qui est caché par Naruto à son insu c'est un complot! Un complot monstrueux même, dont si il n'en est pas l'origine, il est le point d'orgue, le sommet culminant, la finalité la plus aboutie!

À cette révélation les réactions les plus diverses sont possibles; de la colère à la tristesse, en passant par la pitié ou l'indifférence, les plus cyniques et désabusés penseront peut-être《 C'est Naruto dont on parle. Un secret de plus, un secret de moins, quelle différence? 》.

Là encore, une autre embûche à éviter. Car la seule réaction valable dans une situation pareille, celle que le ou les comploteurs cherchent à tout prix de nous éviter d'avoir, c'est la curiosité. Cette irrépressible envie de savoir, cette soif de connaissance quasi animale qui nous pousse dans nos retranchements. Quand chercher, fouiner pour enfin trouver tient plus du besoin vital que du simple questionnement. À partir de là tout peut débuter, on ouvre progressivement les yeux et on commence à être plus attentif, à l'affût du moindre indice.

Car des indices, aussi infimes soient-ils, il y en a. Aucun complot au monde n'est parfait, même le plus minutieusement orchestré. On a beau menacer, tuer, manipuler, brûler papiers et dossiers, il y a toujours des traces. Et plus le complot est grand, plus elles sont nombreuses et difficiles à effacer .

Car elles existent; elles sont peut-être presque impossibles à découvrir, elles vous sembleront peut-être être difficilement crédibles ou carrément fantasques, mais elles existent! Et avec une chance phénoménale et dans une situation où toutes les conditions sont réunies, il est même possible de les trouver!

C'est à ce moment, lorsque doucement le voile sombre que ses instigateurs avaient posé sur nos yeux se lève, tout devient clair.

Faut-il encore que ces fameuses conditions soient réunies.

Il se trouve, chance pour nous, que Naruto les réunit toutes. Que ce jour pour lui habituellement triste et sombre soit celui de la fin du malheur que des forces extérieures lui ont trop souvent imposé.

Saisis ta chance Naruto, et transforme la telle un couloir au innombrables portes, chacune ouvrant sur un avenir meilleur, comme autant d'opportunités.


End file.
